Una venganza convertida en fic
by Athaeris
Summary: Cambiemos los papeles... que pasaria si todo fuera al reves... UNA VENGANZA PARA TODOS LOS QUE SUFRIERON EN TDWT... no leer si no viero algo de TDWT... Parejas no definidas... UA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! ODIO A DUNCAN Y A GWEN LOS LOS ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EN VERDAD LOS ODIOOOOOOOOOO PERO ODIO MAS A DUNCAN QUE A GWEN PERO LOS ... NO ME METEN POR LAS PAREJAS QUE APARECEN AL PRINCIPIO NO NECESARIAMENTE VAN A TERMINAR ASI, PERO NO QUITEN LA POSIBILIDAD... NO SE EMOCIONEN FANS DE CUALQUIER PAREJA, ESTE FIC ES UN CAMBIO DE PAPELES Y VOY A VENGAR A CADA PERSONAJE QUE SUFRIO EN TDWT... NO SE APRESUREN POR EL PRIMER CAP...**

**PD: CAMBIE MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR, PEWRO SOLO LO HIZE PARA PROBAR... NUNCA ESCIBO ASI, Y QUISE PROBAR JEJE, SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE ESCRIBIR Y QUIEREN QUE REGRESE AL ANTERIOR SOLO DIGANLO JEJE**

* * *

Todo comenzó una mañana común y corriente cuando una chica llamada Courtney se alistaba para ir al colegio. Ella tenía 16 años, es decir que ese año terminaba el odiado colegio y se iba a la universidad. Lástima que para eso faltaba mucho, pero a ella no le importaba, amaba la escuela, y todo lo que había en ella, amaba estudiar y no quería que terminara el año. Pasaron 30 minutos y se fue al colegio. Al llegar se sentó en su sitio de siempre (Eran carpetas individuales), y sacó sus cuadernos, estaba lista para comenzar otro "emocionante" día de colegio.

-Hola- Había llegado su mejor amiga

-Hola Courtney – Dijo Bridgette

Bridgette era su mejor amiga, ella se moría por un chico que se llamaba Geoff. Ella nunca quiso decirle lo que sentía porque estaba completamente segura que a él le gusta Lindsay

-Bridgette, ¿Sigues pensando en él?- Decía mientras lo miraba

-Agarro la cabeza de su amiga y la giro hacia si-Courtney, no seas obvia-

-Pero, dile algo, se nota que quiere estar contigo, se le ve en su mirada

-No a él le gusta Lindsay, él mismo me lo dijo

-¿Todavía crees en lo que te dice un chico?

-NO, sólo en lo que me dice él

-Como digas…- La miraba con una cara de "Claaaro, ¿Se nota mi sarcasmo?"

-¿Crees que me mintió?

-Digamos que no dice la verdad ¬.¬

-Entonces ¿Para qué lo dice?

-Para sacarte celos Dah!

-Cambiemos de tema…- Empezó a susurrar- ¿Todavía te gusta Duncan?

-Dio un enorme grito- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Todo el salón la miro raro

-Tapándole la boca- ¿Quieres que todos se enteren?- Quitándole la mano- Courtney, sé que te gusta, te conozco como la palma de mi mano

-Claro que no, ese delincuente arrogante, no me gusta, ni me atrae ni nada por el estilo

-Courtney, ¿Cuándo lo admitirás?

-El día en el que tú le digas a Geoff que estas enamorada de él

-Entonces ¿Nunca?

-Exacto, nunca lo admitiré, porque no es cierto

-Claro- Bridgette voltea y ve llegar a Gwen, Gwen es una de sus mejores amigas. Es un poco extraña y tiene apariencia de gótica. Pero en el fondo es muy buena (Yo:¬.¬), es mejor amiga de Duncan, y tuvo algo hace años con Trent-Hola-Bridgette la saluda

-Hola Gwen-Dice Courtney

-Hola-Dice tímidamente Gwen

-Hola chicas- Aparece de pronto Leshwanna

-Hola- Dicen todas en coro

-Creo que ya me canse de los holas ¬.¬-Dice aproximándose Heather. Ella es una de las mejores amigas de Courtney y Bridgette. Tiene serios problemas con Leshwanna y Gwen. Es mala, pero en el fondo es buena, aunque ha hecho cosas malas, puede defender mucho a sus amigas. Además de ellas Lindsay es una de sus mejores amigas, aunque aparente solo usarla para su beneficio, la quiere, a diferencia de Beth que solo la usa

-Chicas va haber una fiesta el vier…-Decia Leshwanna, pero la maestra de razonamiento verbal la interrumpió

-Siéntense, voy a empezar la clase-Dijo la miss Zulaika (Yo: en honor a una de las mejores miss que tuve :D)

-Después les doy los detalles- Dijo susurrando Leshwanna

La clase paso muy lenta, aunque con esa miss las cosas eran más divertidas, pasaron algo de 30 minutos cuando se empezaron a escuchar los gritos del director Mc Clean… Al parecer acababa de llegar Duncan, tarde como siempre. Entro al salón. Courtney se le quedo mirando, cosa que Bridgette no pasó desapercibido, y la miró con una cara picara, lo que molestó a Courtney y empezaron una pelea de miradas. Era una pelea silenciosa, pero Duncan se dio cuenta y le guiñó el ojo a Courtney, lo que la molestó y volteo los ojos. Terminó la clase. Y otra clase. Y otra clase. Y otra clase -.-. Por fin terminó el día

-Courtney espera-Bridgette la alcanzo, antes de que se vaya a su casa

-¿Qué sucede Bridgette?- Dijo Courtney cortante

-Te acompaño, no te molestes por lo que pasó con Duncan

-Como sea

-Courtney, dime la verdad, ¿Él te gusta?

-Suspira-Si, si me gusta, ¿Feliz?

-Con una sonrisa en el rostro- SIIII

En ese momento se acerca una moto y de ella baja Duncan.

-Hola princesa-Dice Duncan

-¿Qué quieres? Delincuente-Dice Courtney MUY molesta

-Courtney, dime ¿Por qué estas molesta? Desde hace años que no me hablas, y si lo haces es solo para gritarme

-Porque no quiero hablarte, no me caes y no quiero hablar contigo

-Por favor princesa, te mueres por mí

-Claro que no, tú no eres mi tipo

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente, no quiero hablar conti…-Bridgette la interrumpe

-Duncan mejor nos vamos, hablamos luego, chao

-Bueno, adiós-Duncan se sube a su moto y se va

-¿Enserio no le quieres hablar?-Dice Bridgette aguantándose la risa

-Claro que sí, pero él no lo debe saber

Ambas llegan a sus respectivas casas. Pasan tres largas horas en los que Courtney no paraba de girar en su cuarto pensando en Duncan. Pensaba en él y sólo él. Y así habría seguido sino fuera porque sonó su celular

-Aló?-Dijo Courtney mientras contestaba el teléfono

-Courtney?, soy Gwen- Dijo la gótica con una alegría que se notaba a kilometros

-¿Gwen? ¿Por qué tan feliz?-Dijo Courtney sorprendida, era MUY extraño escuchar a Gwen alegre

-¿A qué no sabes que me acaba de pasar?-Dijo Gwen con la misma alegría

-Claro que no lo sé ¬.¬ no soy adivina-Dijo Courtney con voz sarcástica

-Duncan me pidió ser su novia, y acepte :D, Es lo máximo :D!

-Yo…-Dijo Courtney con una voz cortada aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero era fuerte no iba a dejar que la oigan llorar, aunque sea por teléfono, NUNCA iba a permitir que la oigan llorar menos por Duncan…

_Continuara…._

**_10 REVIEWS PARA CONTINUAR... PONGAN LO QUE LES DOLIO QUE PASARA EN TDWT Y LOS LOS VON A VENGAR A TODOS... ESPERO TERMINAR ESTE FIC ANTES QUE TERMINE TDWT... ASI QUE ES PROBABLE QUE ACTUALIZA TODOS LOS DIAS PERO PONGAN REVIEWS SINO NO PASARAAAAAAAAAAA... BYE ESTOY MUY MOLESTA -.-_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! estoy menos alterada que la otra vez, pero sigo estresada tengo taaantas cosas que hacer... ¿Los profes no se dan cuenta que no dormimos en el cole? TENEMOS VIDAS!...en fin este capitulo va dedicado a:**_

_**LILI GXT! gracia muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por ponerme dedicatoria x mi cumple en tu fic :D Enserio Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas te dedicare Toooooodos mis fics hasta el fin del mundo :D incluso mi primer libro... si saco uno ¬.¬ ADEMAS ME PUSO MI PRIMER REVIEW EN ESTE FIC :D**_

_**Crazy'Guuadii...por dejarme un inbox deceandome feliz cumple :D**_

_**A:**_

_**lolitaluv12**_

_**carolina**_

_**MIREYA DXC**_

_**LadyGaGaSuperFan**_

_**Aleh-Gwen**_

_**POR DECEARME FELIZ CUMPLE :D**_

**_NO DECIDO SI GWEN VA A PARECER UNA "#$%!... ME PIDIERON K SI Y OTRAS ME PIDERON QUE NO... QUE VA A SUFRIR VA A SUFRIR PERO HACERLA VER TAN MAL NO SE... Y DUNCAN TMB SUFRIRA... Y BRIDGETTE X ENGAÑAS A GEOFF CON ALEJANDRO... Y SI APARECE ALEJANDRO EL TAMBIEN... SI QUIEREN K ALGUIEN MAS PAGUE DIGANMEEE :D_**

* * *

-Yo…-Dijo Courtney con una voz cortada aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero era fuerte no iba a dejar que la oigan llorar, aunque sea por teléfono, NUNCA iba a permitir que la oigan llorar menos por Duncan…

-¿Courtney?, ¿No estas feliz por mí?- Decía Gwen preocupada desde el otro lado del teléfono, porque su amiga no contestaba

-Si…si estoy bien…- Decía nerviosa Courtney, mientras se sentaba en su cama -… Sólo estoy sorprendida…

-Si yo también estoy sorprendida – Decía Gwen MUY alegre

-¿Pe-pero ya te olvidaste de Trent?

-No, aún siento algo por él, pero Duncan me hará olvidarlo… Me voy tengo que dormir, me muero de sueño, cuídate

-Cuidate, chao

-Adios…-Se corta la llamada

Courtney caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto, mirando al techo, dando giros, como por tres minutos hasta que Bridgette la llama

-¿Courtney? Eee… -Decía Bridgette, realmente ella no sabía cómo seguir, no sabía si Courtney se había enterado – Ya te enteraste de…-Antes de que pudiera seguir, la interrumpieron

-Si ya me enteré, de que Gwen y Duncan están de novios… si me acabo de enterar, Gwen me llamo y me lo dijo con mucha alegría-Decía Courtney con indiferencia

-¿Y no te molesta?

-En absoluto-Decía Courtney con la misma indiferencia que hace un rato

-Pero creí que te gustaba

-Si, me gusta pero no para volverme loca por él-Courtney estaba mintiendo

-Sé que me mientes…. ¿Le mentiras a tu mejor amiga?

-Bridgette… me molesta, pero no tanto-Se notaba cierto nerviosismo en su voz-Tengo que dormir, tengo sueño

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… Adios-Cortó la llamada

Courtney después de cortar se puso a llorar, y al final se durmió. A la mañana siguiente, ella se bañó, se cambió de ropa, se cepillo los dientes, se maquilló, y se fue al colegio. En el camino se cruzó con cierto punk.

-Hola, princesa…-Decía él mientras se acercaba en su moto, con una sonrisa inusual

-¿Qué quieres cavernícola?, no deberías llamarme princesa, tienes NOVIA-Decía Courtney con cierto enfado que Duncan notó

**POV COURTNEY**

Este tonto, porque le gusta tanto molestarme, o incluso coquetearme cuando tiene NOVIA…ASHHH… ¿Cómo es posible? No me lo imaginaba -.-… No estoy celosa, claro que no… es decir ¿Yo celosa? Pfff... Por favor, después de todo ellos se parecen mucho… además… además… (Pensando) ¿Qué iba a decir?... se me olvidó -.-…

-Hey, ¿Estas celosa?... después de todo tu y yo no somos nada-Dijo Duncan sacándome de mis pensamientos

¿Po-por qué es-esta-taría ce-celosa?-Dije tartamudeando, rayos ¿Por qué tartamudee?, si quería mostrar seguridad, esa fue la peor forma… Bravo Courtney ¬.¬

-Estás nerviosa, princesa…-Dijo él mientras se me acercaba, me acorralo con sus brazos en una pared que inoportunamente estaban detrás de mí, y se acercaba más, más y más cerca, y sus labios estaban a punto de tocar a los míos, sólo había una separación de un dedo, y ese dedo comenzaba a desaparecer, y entonces reaccioné. Gwen es mi AMIGA, una de mis mejores amigas, y sería una de las peores personas, sí dejara que él me besara sabiendo que él está con Gwen. Estoy segura que ella no haría eso ¿Verdad? (Yo: Claaaaaaaro ¬.¬)… Y después de reflexionar en menos de un segundo, decidí que tenía qué hacer algo… él me gusta, y mucho, pero no podía hacerle eso a una AMIGA (Yo: Aprende Gwen ¬.¬)… Así que giré mi cabeza, quería patearle en donde le duele, pero estaba en una posición que me imposibilitaba hacer eso, y mis brazos estaban sostenidos por los suyos, sólo gire mi cabeza. Él se dio cuenta de eso y me dejó

-No, lo vuelvas a hacer, aléjate de mí-Dije amenazándolo con mi dedo y luego me fui corriendo al colegio, estaba completamente dispuesta a no contarle a nadie lo sucedido, nadie tenía que saberlo, después de todo nada había pasado

* * *

**POV DUNCAN**

Estaba, seguro que con el truco de la novia, ella caería… Como dicen, las chicas quieren lo que no pueden tener… Pero creo que fallé… Bah! Tarde o temprano ella caerá, y admitirá que me quiere. Me fui al colegio, y cuando llegué la vi. Ella estaba cerca de sus amigas, mirando al piso como si se sintiera culpable y levantó la vista y para mi suerte justo me vio a mi… me miro avergonzada y siguió la conversación con Bridgette, Gwen, Leshwanna y Heather. Decidí no molestarla más y me fui con mi mejor amigo, Geoff.

-Hola viejo-Dijo Geoff, él es un gran tipo, y hace las mejores fiestas que se puedan imaginar. Aunque es MUY mujeriego, no más que yo… esta perdidamente enamorado de la mejor amiga de Courtney, Bridgette… pero él no es muy inteligente, se nota que a ella también le gusta él, pero el muy tonto no lo cree… se le ocurrió que era mejor mentirle y decirle que a él le gusta Lindsay. Pude ver el dolor en la mirada de Bridgette, él no se dio cuenta, pero yo sí después de todo soy uno de ss mejores amigos y debería saberlo

-Hola- Dije sin mucho ánimo

-Woow se nota tu entusiasmo amigo- Dijo con una mirada sarcástica- No salió muy bien tu plan ¿Cierto?- Dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-No, no salió muy bien mi plan-Dije mirando al suelo

-Ensero creo que debes dejar de jugar con tu "Mejor amiga" que ahora es tu novia, le harás daño

-Lo sé, pero realmente creí que ella me querría si yo estaba con otra, aunque sé que me quiere, pero creí que ahora lo admitiría, me equivoque -.-… Además no creí que Gwen se emocionara tanto con la idea, ahora tengo miedo… creo que Courtney tampoco quiere hacerle daño a Gwen, y me siento mal… las perdí a las dos

-Viejo, no debiste hacerlo… igual que yo no debí decirle a Bridgette que me gustaba Lindsay…Me enteré que sí le gustaba, pero ahora me han dicho que ella ya me olvidó, no sé si es un rumor o si es cierto

* * *

**POV COURTNEY**

-Hola Bridgette-Dije agitada por correr tanto

-Hola, Courtney …pero que te pasó, parece que te persiguió un asesino y te viniste corriendo-Dijo Bridgette entre preocupada y con pequeñas risas

-Digamos que no estuvo muy lejos de eso-Dije mirando al piso

-¿Me lo contarás?-Dijo mientras miraba a Geoff, que acababa de llegar al salón

-Creo que no estoy segura, me siento incomoda de solo pensarlo-Dije mientras levantaba la vista y justo vi a Duncan, que me miraba con arrepentimiento en su mirada ¿Se habrá arrepentido de haber intentado besarme?Claro que sí, después de todo, él quiere mucho a Gwen, siempre lo supe, nunca creí que llegarían a ser novios

-Vamos amiga, dime…-Dijo Bridgette, cuando se acercó Leshwanna

-Chicas, hay una fiesta el viernes, creo que es de Geoff, y tenemos que ir, ya saben ;D… -Dijo Leshwanna muy emocionada

-Gwen ¿Así que estas con Duncan?-Dijo Heather aparentando indiferencia… ella siempre supo que él me gusta, nunca entendí como se pudo haber enterado, pero ella lo sabe, y creo que no quería hacerme daño

-Si-Dijo con una extraña felicidad en ella-Todas ya saben ¿Cierto?

-Si-Dijimos todas en coro

-Pero… Creí que te aún amabas a Trent-decía Lindsay que acababa de llegar

-No-Dijo Gwen-Ya no lo quiero-Sé que miente….

**POV GWEN**

¿Se dio cuenta?¿Lindsay? Si Lindsay se enteró creo que todo el salón ya se habrá enterado, ella es tan poco observadora, cielos estoy metida en un gran aprieto, pero creo que de todos modos me gusta mucho Duncan, él se parece mucho a mí, mucho más de lo que me parezco a Trent.

-Chica ven tengo que preguntarte algo sobre la tarea-Dijo Leshwanna, llamándome cerca de ella, que ya se había alejado

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar?-Dije acercándome a ella-Y sé que no es sobre la tarea

-Amiga, sé que todavía sientes algo por Trent, pero… ¿Te gusta Duncan?-Dijo de la forma más compresiva posible

-Pues…

* * *

**_ROXIMO CAP 26 REVIEWS.. SI PUEDEN DIGANME TEMAS PARA UN CONCURSO DE CUENTOS DE MI COLE K TEEEEENGO QUE GANAR... NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MI ENEMIGO ME GANE... PLEASE... SI ME DICEN UN BUEEEN TEMA Y LO ELIJO...LES DEDICARE TODOS MIS FICS HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO AL IGUAL QUE A LILY GXT :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**No estoy de animos... tengo muchas cosas que decir, asi que lo pondré al final... SAMARITANAS Y CRITICOS, LES PIDO LEER EL FINAL**_

* * *

-Pues…

-Dime, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie

-La verdad, siempre me gustó, siempre es el que era más mi tipo, y es mi mejor amigo y él me contaba que le gustaba otras chicas- Me refería a Courtney-Y no quise arruinar la amistad, además durante ese tiempo me enamoré de Trent…

-Sí, sé que te enamoraste de Trent, pero te pregunto ¿Aún estás enamorada?

-La verdad no estoy segura…-dije mientras me recostaba en la espalda en el asiento y daba un GRAN suspiro

* * *

**POV COURTNEY**

Sé que a Gwen todavía siente algo por Trent. No sé si sentirme feliz o triste. ¿Por qué me siento herida? Él y yo no éramos nada, pero… había algo especial entre nosotros… ¿Creo? Ash! Todo lo que ocasiona leer tantas novelas románticas…

-Courtney… ¿Estás ahí?-Me dijo Bridgette

-Si, si…-Dije todavía un poco pensativa, Leshwanna se había alejado con Gwen, y Lindsay creo que se distrajo con una mosca, sólo se quedaron Bridgette y Heather

-¿Cuándo admitirás que te mueres por Duncan?-Dijo Heather

-¿Yo?, Claro que no-Dije mientras miraba al piso-Jamás me fijaría en un delincuente, menos si es novio de mi amiga

-Querida, sé muy bien cuando la gente me miente-Dijo mientras me agarraba la barbilla y me giraba en torno a ella, obligándome a mirarla directamente a los ojos-Dime la verdad

-La verdad es que…-Dije nerviosa-…Es que no quiero meterme con el novio de una de mis amigas

-Ponte a pensar en algo, ¿Estás completamente segura que ella no te haría lo mismo?

-No lo sé, pero de todos modos, aunque lo hiciera, yo no soy ella…

-¿No vas a pelear por lo que quieres?- Dijo dándome una mirada de completa desaprobación

-¿Qué esperas que haga? – Dije mirando al suelo, miro demasiado al suelo, me acabo de dar cuenta que no son las baldosas del año pasado, pero eso no viene al caso- ¿Esperas que golpee a Gwen y me pare a reclamar a Duncan como si fuera mío?, él no me quiere, él sólo quiere a Gwen

-¿Es que acaso aquí todos son ciegos?-Dijo levantando los brazos- Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que Duncan sólo lo hizo para sacarte celos, Se nota desde lejos que Gwen sólo lo acepto para olvidarse de Trent, se nota Se nota que a Bridgette está enamorada de Geoff, y sé nota que a Geoff le gusta ella, y qué no le gusta Lindsay, sólo lo dice para… realmente no sé, supongo que para sacar celos…Ashhh! Abran los ojos… no puede ser que todos sean ciegos, y que yo sea la única que se da cuenta de eso-Dijo en un volumen más alto, pero no lo suficiente como para que todo el mundo se enterara, o al menos eso creían

-Cállate…-Dijo Bridgette en un susurro

-Él no me atrae, ni siquiera en lo más mínimo-Dijo Courtney, mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Courtney, Courtney… Soy muchas cosas, pero no soy ingenua, ya deberías saberlo

-Sí, lo sé, pero también sé que no me atrae Duncan… él es… él es un delincuente, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que romper las reglas

-Eres patética, tú y todos ellos que no admiten-Gritó-Que…-Bridgette la interrumpió

-¿No quieres un micrófono?-Dijo siendo sarcástica

-Está bien, no lo gritaré-Dijo sentándose

* * *

**POV DUNCAN**

-Geoff… ¿Amigo?-No me respondía…él estaba con la frente pegada a la carpeta - ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Geoff - Lo moví, un poco para que reaccionara, pero no funcionó – No me digas que estás así por Bridgette

-Bien, no te lo diré – Me dijo sin cambiar de posición – ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu "novia"?

-No lo sé – Dije recostándome en el asiento con mis manos detrás de mí nuca - No lo planeé muy bien, creo que fallé – Dije pareciendo relajado – Vas a tener una fiesta el viernes ¿No?

-Si

-Bien, ahí tal vez podremos arreglar nuestros errores

-¿Tienes algún plan? – Dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza de la mesa

-Para ser sincero – Hice una pausa – No

-Genial, viejo – Dijo sarcásticamente, y volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la carpeta

-Cálmate – Dije dándole un golpe en el brazo – Ya lograremos hacer algo, sólo evita que todos se enteren

-Bien, pero… - En ese momento escuchamos el discurso de Heather

* * *

**POV TRENT**

Me acabo de enterar que Duncan y Gwen son… son… No…no…novios. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, siempre supe que eran mucho más que "Sólo amigos". Pero la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría, me di cuenta que a Courtney también le afectó, esa chica debe aprender a ocultar mejor sus emociones. Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer, solo me queda mi guitarra.

-¿Trent? ¿En qué piensas? – Me dijo DJ

-Nada, amigo – Agarré mi lapicero, y una hoja – Estoy escribiendo una nueva canción

-Genial – Dijo con una sonrisa, que luego desapareció – Para Gwen ¿Cierto?

-No, ella y yo ya no somos nada – Dije un poco nervioso

-Después de 6 meses de terminar, seguías pensando en ella – Dio un suspiro – Pero ahora es diferente, ella tiene novio, no te hagas más daño

-Lo sé, pero fue mi culpa que termináramos, ahora ella, me dejo para irse con Duncan, y yo no me puedo sentir bien por eso – Suspiré – Aunque lo intente, la sigo amando

-Hay muchas cosas en la vida aparte de Gwen, tienes a tu música, por ejemplo, puedes dedicarte a escribir

-Si puede ser – Dije agarrando mi lapicero – Creo que escribiré una canción

* * *

**POV CODY**

ES increíble, después de una larga tortura de ver a Gwen siendo novia de Trent, tuve 6 meses de "Paz" en los que trate de ser novio de Gwen, pero fue difícil. En realidad ¿Qué cosa no sería difícil, cuando tengo a Sierra pegada a mí? ¡ESTOY HARTO! Pero soy amable, y no quiero herirla

-¡Cody! – Vino Sierra abrazándome, hasta casi ahorcarme

-E..e… - Fue lo único que dije, no podía decir nada más, mientras me ponía morado

-¡SIERRA VAS A MATAR A CODY! – Dijo muy preocupado Owen

-Ups – Dijo Sierra mientras me soltaba

-A…a…. - Decía, Patético ¬.¬, pero después de casi morir ahogado, era lo único que podía decir

-Lo siento – Dijo Sierra apenada

-No… no hay…problema – Dije todavía agitado

-Sierra, debes dejar de abrazarlo de esa forma – Dijo Owen

-Pero, es tan adorable – Dijo Sierra

Creo que no me dejará en paz -.-, y para empeorar las cosas, Duncan se sentó al lado de Gwen, creo que este no será un buen día, estoy triste

* * *

**POV GEOFF**

¿Qué rayos hace Duncan? Se acaba de sentar con Gwen, no creo que termine con ella. ¿Qué va a hacer?... Por otro lado, después de escuchar lo que dijo Heather me siento más tranquilo… Es más tengo esperanza de que Bridgette todavía siente algo por mí, y la verdad no podría estar mes feliz, pero como cualquier chico que se respeta debo guardar las apariencias

-¿Geoff? – Me dijo una voz femenina

* * *

_**Si si fue corto... pero no tengo animos de escribir**_

_**tal vez lo continue tal vez no, la verdad planeo dejar FF... de todos modos me van a reportar, y prefiero irme antes...**_

_**estoy muy sorprendida, una de las chicas que me caia bien de esta pagina, me desepciono, y una critica que crei que era mala, resulto ser muy genial (Si me caiste muy bien, te lo dije :D), Nunca creí en estereotipos, pero desde lo que paso con el DxG, hasta algo que pasó con mi mejor amiga del colegio, y con lo antes mencionado, ya no sé en quien creer...**_

_**...Muchas se han ido de FF, y muchas de las cuales siento su partida... espero regresen...**_

_**...Samaritanas, y criticas, voy a cambiar cada fic que esta mal... no esperen que lo cambie de la noche a la mañana, son muchos, solo les pido que dejen de reportar, no quiero que los borren, los cambiaré lo prometo... pero no me reporten mas, me dijeron que solo este fic se salva, y es por eso que esto lo puse en este fic...LOS SCRIPT LO CAMBIARE UNO POR UNO, LAS LISTAS LAS FUSIONARE (gracias x la idea :D sabes que me refiero a ti), Y LOS SONG-FICS YA LES QUITE LA LETRA DE LA CANCION...**_

_**... fic dedicado a Lily GxT, Lovelicious Anzu, MILIXDxCxG, trentxgwen is the best...**_

_**...Me despido con un click...**_


End file.
